micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:IndigoGenius
New MicroWiki Policy IndigoGenius, As you're probably aware, MicroWiki has recently had a major shift in policy concerning the creation of articles with little to no micronational relevance. A massive cleanup project is about to get underway as the Administration prepares to overhaul all 2,700 or so articles on the website by carefully categorising and reorganising them to make navigation simpler and content easier to access. Before this cleanup gets underway, we are going to try and purge as many articles that do not comply with policy as possible. Looking over the articles that don't comply with the new policy, a number of them are by yourself - as such, I'd like to ask you to please stop creating articles that are only relevant macronationally because we are going to have to delete them. Thank you for your cooperation. If you have any issues or comments, please make them known to me or one of my colleagues. :) ptrcancer 14:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Response IndigoGenius, MicroWiki is very sorry that you feel the need to do this. Every member of our community is valued and the contributions that you have made to this website - that is to say those micronationally pertinent - are truly invaluable. All the content you have published is now in the public domain, unless it is an image or uploaded file with attached copyright, so rest assured in the fact that the knowledge you have contributed will live on for those interested in micronationalism to study and review. I assure that this decision has absolutely zero political motivation - the Administrative staff at MicroWiki strive to be independent and critical in their editing. We were elected by the community to our position and we must fulfill our duties to the best of our ability. It is the firm belief of the staff, who took this decision on a democratic basis among ourselves, that MicroWiki must be organised and restructured to maximise the amount of relevant content and to allow for ease of navigation. Macronational and non-micronational content can very easily be referenced by including a simple link to Wikipedia's corresponding article, which goes into much more depth than this wiki could ever hope to on such subjects. We are of course sincerely disappointed that you no longer wish to link to this wiki, which has come to become the dominant - and most independent - micronational wiki in contrast with her two sister websites. I remind you that MicroWiki is a politically neutral website that does not consider itself to be an intermicronational organisation, merely an independent encyclopedia open to editing by the general public within paramters outlined by the Administrative staff. You are but a single user and the Administration does not care how much influence or power you may hold - all of our users are treated with absolute equality. We saw no reason to inform you personally ahead of the rest of the Wiki, nor to seek your permission first, when you are neither an Administrator nor a Systems Operator and thus have no special rights above other users. I would note that you were notified on the talk page of your Hague convention article, on August 1st 2009, that this policy change was coming - you elected not to reply to this. If you wish the content of any deleted article to be recovered, you may file a request with any Administrator provided you have the full article name. I would like to remind you that you should be respectful towards all users at anytime, and that there is no logical reason to alter our front page. Our actions are entirely in compliance with the General Disclaimer which clearly established MicroWiki as "a third-party service that strives to collect information on micronations, micronationalists and assorted micronational concepts in order to provide a comprehensive and fair representation of the micronational world". Thank you for raising your concerns and notifying us of your departure. Should you wish to return to editing at anytime, you are always welcome here so long as you follow our rules and policies. :) ptrcancer 17:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Final Response IndigoGenius, I am not going to waste time with someone who is merely going to be rude, offensive and insulting towards me, my colleagues or our users. You have come making demands because you dislike our policy. If you would care to start a petition, by all means do so in a polite and civilised manner. If you intend only to insult us, please leave the wiki as you are threatening. Your support means very little to me - you are not Jesus Christ on Earth, nor are you the be all and end all of micronationalism. And for the record, you are not an in''formal Admin either. ptrcancer 19:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) MFA Rankings Do you want to join the MFA? Go to Virtual Manager, create a club and message me your responsehere. Enquiry Dear IndigoGenius; I am very sorry if I appear bold in contacting you. Whilst randomly searching MicroWiki, I came across your User Page. On the page you have many boxes, resembling widgets. I have seen these many times around this site, but, as I am a new member, I have no knowledge of what they are and have found no explanations either. Could you be so kind as to inform me? Thankyou for you time. Yours Sincerely; Bokontonian 15:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates Thanks very much. is there any way to edit these templates? Major revamping to your page Mi sono permesso (parliamo italiano ?) di modificare la pagina Cesidio Tallini dopo che ho notato che mancava una sorta di ''infobox che riassumeva vita morte e miracoli della persona in questione. Ho messo una spiegazione iniziale, la famigerata infobox a destra, ed ho riordinato tutto in sezioni. Niente è stato eliminato. Se non è gradita, la vecchia versione può essere ripristinata facilmente. Se invece piace... meglio così ! :D --Cajak 17:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC)